


Infatuation Is Just Another Word For A Crush

by brelovescats



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Celebrity Crush, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Panic Attacks, Shy Jeon Jungkook, The Hyungs Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: Jungkook has never made an effort to hide his crush on G-Dragon of Big Bang. But that doesn't necessarily mean that he's ready to talk to the legendary rapper. Cue his hyungs 'helping' and Taehyung being a nosy scheming lil shit.





	1. G.D. Flirts With Boys Too

I can't believe I seriously have to be here. The lights are hot on my forehead. I'm already sweating and I haven't even spent five minutes in this building. The only reason I'm here is because of the annual meet-up/get-together between YG Entertainment and BigHit Entertainment. To be completely honest, I didn't even remember. I had to have Jimin plan out my outfit as Taehyung helped me stay awake long enough to brush my teeth. Jin had snuck me a muffin in the van on the way here. I had fallen asleep, leaning on Suga's shoulder, before I could even take a bite. Only to be rushed out of the van by both Namjoon and manager-hyung. It was more than a little hectic for me. That's why it's understandable as to why I'm more than a little cranky right now.

I yawn with my tongue stretching out of my mouth, reaching all the way down to my chin. "Whoa! Nice one," Taehyung cheers me on. I roll my eyes, but I can't help smiling. Though I know Taehyung is tired because he stayed up until I slept, he's always so encouraging and cheerful in the morning. Unlike me, Taehyung can actually hop around happily right now. Taehyung pulls out his phone and presses a button before aiming his phone away from his face. I guess he's recording a video for something? Interesting. I'll ask him about it later. Right now, I need to figure out who's here already. 

I begin walking towards Hoseok's direction. He's leaning against a wall and around the corner from him seems to be a hallway. I can already hear loud chatter coming from that direction. As i continue walking, Hoseok spots me. He stands up straight. He loops his arm around my neck and shoulder. I wiggle my shoulders in hope of shaking him off of me. I'm still grumpy about being woken up so hastily. I remember how Hoseok just let Namjoon drag me from my comfy seat in the van. I roll my eyes for the second time since I woke up this morning. Taehyung sees me struggling and bonds over to me. 

"What's wrong, Jungkook? You seem upset," Tae mutters the last sentence. He looks down at the floor, as if he wishes the floor would open up to swallow him whole. I pat Taehyung's back awkwardly, not used to initiating skinship (at least not this early in the morning). Tae smiles, jolting up, startling me. Hoseok walks away as soon as he sees the devilish little smile. I should have do the same thing. Before I have a chance to, Taehyung links his arm with mine and begins pulling me into the crowded hallway.

"Be safe!" Hoseok shouts, jokingly. I console myself, knowing that Jin will scold the both of them later. Tae pulls me with a speed that rivals every cheetah I've ever seen on TV. Then I see them. It's them. Big Bang. I inhale sharply, stopping in my tracks, shock-still. Taehyung just smirks, disentangling his arm from mine. He skips over to T.O.P. himself and sticks out his fist. Luckily, the rapper just stops his conversation with a puzzled expression. He tilts his head confused by Tae (but then again who isn't) before fist bumping him with a smile. G-Dragon smiles at Taehyung, lightly copying the gesture with Tae next. Then he spots me. 

I'm used to other idols noticing me. I'm used to some looking at me with indifference, amusement, interest and confusion. The confusion part is all Taehyung's fault. Anytime he sees someone stare at me, he 'shows dominance' in order to make sure no one will mess with me. It would be fine (cute even) if Taehyung just stood a little closer. The man doesn't have to cling onto me like he's a koala though. He doesn't have to tuck my face into his arm pit as if that will save me. Most noonas just shake their head laughing at the display. Most hyungs shake their head at me as if they pity me, or some just walk faster past me. I'm used to fans looking at me, waiting to over-analyze every skinship gesture between me and my hyungs, or me and a noona if the moment arises. I'm used to that. I'm not used to this. I'm not used to G-Dragon, my sunbae looking at me as if he's checking me out.

No. Stop being ridiculous. I am so reading this wrong. There's no way he- Shit. He's coming this way.

His stride is so sure. It leaks confidence and sexiness. AND THAT'S JUST HIS WALK. So when Kwon Jiyong himself stops in front of me, I drop my chin to my chest. I stare at the floor, wishing I could become invisible or fade back into the wall. I chew on my lip as if it's the best snack I've ever tasted. G-Dragon takes my chin into his gorgeous fingers and lifts my head up. As I'm forced to stare into his soul-searching eyes, I gulp harshly.

"You shouldn't do that. You'll make it bleed..." He whispers lowly. If I was in an anime right now, I'd be gushing blood from my nose right now. The amount would rival all girls' periods. I stay still as he raises a hand up to my mouth. He drags his thumb from the center of my lip to the bottom of the curve of it. He pulls it out from under my two front teeth and I stay frozen. He arches a perfect brow up at me and that's when I realize I haven't said anything to him yet. I'm so rude. I step back, the wall behind me flush against my back now, as I bow as gracefully as I can.

"H-Hi, sunbaenim. I'm Jungkook from BTS. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself!" I say, cheerfully albeit shyly. Then my expression darkens. "I wasn't in the best mood. Namjoon-hyung woke me up harshly," I mutter before I can stop myself. "Always so leader-ly." G-Dragon laughs at that. I realize how deep and low my voice is. I haven't said a word since waking up though. That could be why.

"You think all leaders are mean, Kookie?" I bristle at the insult. He meant it as a joke yet...

"Of course not! I love Namjoon-hyung. He's reasonable and my brother. I don't think he's mean. No one from my team is mean. No leader I've met has ever been mean." I protest in a near shout. G-Dragon smooths out one of my arched eyebrows before chuckling softly.

"I was just joking, Jungkook-ah." I gasp. I should have realized that.

"I'm sorry for taking it so seriously," I mumble lowly.

"I'm sorry for teasing you like that. I'm glad I did though. Now I know how much you love your leader. I can also see how much you care for your team because you were quick to make sure I didn't understand you," He says. He sounds proud of me. G-Dragon of Big Bang is proud of me. I beam up at him. I'm about to thank him for his kind words when I hear Taehyung call out, "Come on, Kookie! You can love G.D.-sunbaenim from our dorm like usual! Namjoon-hyung is waiting!" I blush, timid again. Seungri, hilarious maknae of Big Bang, laughs at my expression. i can see Taeyang and T.O.P. just assessing the situation as Daesung coos at me. I think he might know just how much G-Dragon-sunbae means to me.

"That was nice of you to say. I appreciate that. I have to go now," I grumble. Unfortunately...

"I understand. You're sweet for saying goodbye even though your leader and member is waiting for you. Here's my number, Jungkook-ah. I want you to eat well, sleep well and text me." He's turning to leave after ruffling my hair when he turns around to say something more.

"Oh and," He bites his lower lip, slowly releasing it," Call me hyung." He leaves with a wink and I lean back against the wall. I'm sooo screwed...


	2. The Event Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets teased about G-Dragon, Jimin has nice teeth and Taegi is very much real.

"What did G-Dragon say that made you hold us up?" Yoongi grumbles under his breath. I take a shaky deep breath, remembering how he had looked at me. His hair is back right now. It's in a spiky carefully planned disarray. I think he did it himself. He keep threading his long pale fingers through the strands, roots to end with no snares or tangles. He's done this at least four times with me watching and at least two times without me watching... Wait. What did Yoongi say?

"What did you say, hyung?" Taehyung laughs with yet another devilish smile on his face. Yoongi blinks at me, a bored unamused expression plastered on his face. I shrug, feigning indifference. Yoongi huffs angrily before moving so he's next to Hoseok. Hoseok looks at me and Yoongi puzzled before wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He raises a hand, cupping Yoongi's ear. He whispers something and Yoongi mutters something I can't decipher.

Jimin hops over to me with a wide full blown smile. I wouldn't be surprised if he has the whitest teeth in Bangtan. They seem to be glowing or maybe it's just the 'Jimin effect'. No matter what makes his teeth (his smile) so pretty... It doesn't matter. He has gorgeous teeth. He stops in front of me. "Tae says you met your favorite rapper," he coos at me. I may have to murder Taehyung after this. "And that you have a crush on him?" Jimin continues. i grimace. I can seeTaehyung hide behind Yoongi. Yoongi avoids my gaze and I think the "favorite rapper" part got to him more than he'd like to admit. I'm about to tell him that I never said that, but before I can open my mouth to form the words, Yoongi leads Taehyung out the room.

"I met G-Dragon sunbaenim," I remark. I can't keep the squeal out of my voice. "He's so sexy," I mutter in English. Namjoon-hyung's eyes widen. Shit. I forgot he understands English. I groan, avoiding his gaze. He laughs to himself before announcing that he needs to grab Yoongi and Taehyung.

"What's wrong, JK?" Seokjin-hyung asks me. I'm interrupted at my first syllable this time. I love Jimin. I really do, but why do they keep doing that?!

"Jungkook is is looovvveee!!!" I can hear Seungri'scackle from over here. I cover Jimin's mouth with my hands. I can feel my face flush darkly. A makeup noona 'tsk's at me. I guess my natural blush ruined her work. I release Jimin suddenly, slumping down upset. I didn't mean to upset the makeup noona. Seokjin rubs my back. Being the eldest means that Seokjin has felt this plenty of times before. He has struggled for approval to get where he is now. He slaves over the rest of Bangtan and I whenever we need him to. He understands the pressure more than anyone else in Bangtan. As if senses how upset I am, Taehyung bursts through the door that he left out of with Yoongi earlier. He heads towards me before getting distracted by Hoseok dancing. He changes direction. I sigh, shaking my head. Jimin, still oblivious to what just happened, walks over to someone standing at the doorway.

"Yah! Jiminie! Stop hugging me! Let me walk in peace!" Yoongi laughs in between words. Jimin squeals in delight as Yoong tickles him to get him to stop holding onto him so tight. Namjoon leans against the wall closest to the pair. He beckons me over. Yoongi sees the crooked finger as it repeatedly bends in my direction. I let out a huff. I take about four steps towards my leader when I hear an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Attention, all idols and entertainers! We will begin shortly! Please head over to your designated areas!" All idols and actors/actresses nods or cheer before we reply in unison: "Please take care of me!" For the firstsince I've attended this event, I finally realize how odd it is that we never say "us".


	3. "At the tip of my fingers, under my feet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B Free fulfills his promise, Jungkook throws up, and Namjoon loses his temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong! The chapter title is from Run by BTS.

“Welcome to the 2nd Annual Getting To Know You Party between BigHit Entertainment and YG Entertainment. Refreshments are near the stage. Very soon, a competition will take place! The competition will be run by YG’s Tablo of Epik High and Big Hit’s Jo Kwon. They will act as the judges and will announce what the competition consists of later on. Please feel free to mingle with other idols and entertainers freely!” The announcement ends with an audible click. Namjoon rolls his eyes, glaring at the ceiling. Seokjin elbows him in his side. Hoseok stares at him, worried. “Why gather us together if we’re going to disperse as soon as the announcement is over?” He mutters the question with mild aggravation. Jimin and I exchange shocked glances. Taehyung tries his best not to react the same way. Namjoon almost never loses his temper.

“I agree with you, Monster. That son of a gun played us all.” My blood runs cold. I recognize that voice from countless videos from YouTube. I hide behind Jiminie and Hoseok. I’ve heard about this man. He’s the one our precious A.R.M.Y. hate so much. I don’t blame them. B Free is a rapper. I don’t usually hate people, but I hate him. He disrespected Namjoon-hyung, Yoongi-hyung, and Bangtan as a whole. I remember reading the Allkpop article that came out about what he said after the video of him insulting us resurfaced.

“y’all did it congrats! when I see your oppas i’mma bitch slap them so hard for all of y’all thank you”

And…

“I swear bts got some retarded ass fans”

I don’t follow him on Twitter, but after I heard from Yoongi-hyung about the incident, I made sure to check every once and awhile. That’s when I spotted those comments about us. I never showed Namjoon nor the others. I didn’t want them to worry.

“What are you doing here?” Namjoon growls low under his breath. If it wasn’t for the hard look in his eyes and the tense stance, I would laugh right now. With his lilac hair, Namjoon looks sweet and friendly. The way it is styled gives it a ‘bad boy’ look, but his outfit is the complete opposite. If I didn’t know Namjoon, I would think he could never be threatening. 

“What to do you think I’m doing here, you little bitch? Maybe I’ve missed you and your fellow pansies,” B Free spits on the floor. The spit lands about three or four centimeters away from Yoongi’s left shoe. Yoongi’s jaw locks into a tense position and I inhale too fast. I choke on my breath a bit. While Namjoon turns to check to see if I’m alright, B Free strikes. 

It happens in a blur.

B Free swings on Namjoon. Yoongi happens to catch it and throws a punch of his own. The punch connects with B Free’s jaw. Jin flings himself in front of Yoongi. Yoongi’s eyes follow Jin’s body as it hits the floor. I can hear IU’s shrill scream of terror as the fight unfolds even more savagely. Yoongi, as if fueled by Jin’s fall, tackles B Free. B Free goes down. Namjoon begins pushing the maknae line (including me) towards Big Bang. I can see Hoseok attending to Jin before marshalls rush in, their batons raised. I can hear another idol frantically calling for an ambulance. I have hear the blood rushing in my ear. B Free escapes one of the marshall’s grasp and tackles me. I fall to the floor. The back of my head hits a tile. My head bounces up from the force. My hands scramble up towards the hands that have begun choking me. Something hits the back of B Free’s head and he slumps unconscious on top of me. It’s too late however. My vision blurs and I feel sick. I turn to the side with someone’s help and vomit.

Then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, B Free is a real person. He's a rapper who has talked bad about BTS before in real life. The quotes that Jungkook mention in the story are real and are from his Twitter account. The Allkpop article mentioned is real as well. That's where I discovered the quotes. Here's a link to the video in which B Free disrespects Bangtan:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A60nxqU_uIE
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Unexpected, no?


	4. Minzy + B Free Sitting In a Tree...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minzy hatches a plot in order to get back at Jungkook AND G Dragon. Hey! No one said she wasn't nuts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against Minzy, former member of 2NE1. I am using her as a villain. I'm sure she isn't as crazy as this story will depict her! Remember to leave comments down below as to what you think about Minzy's plan <3
> 
> Warning: Swearing/Cursing, Sailor Type Style (lol)

That’s exactly what his dumb ass gets. That’s right. I said it. So fucking what. I hate Jungkook. All he did was ruin my chances to get closer to G Dragon. All Jiyong-ssi cares about is Jungkook apparently. I know I’m not the prettiest girl, but does he really have to focus so damn hard on the young singer? That’s petty. I know. I just can’t help it. I don’t have any romantic feelings for G.D. I just really really want to get into his pants. [Those tight black leather pants…](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Cre7EsHOa1o/T68c8nLxhDI/AAAAAAAACkY/X4VjOTCe7qg/s1600/19.jpg) I’ve seen his bulge. I’ve seen how he looks in tight little blue briefs too. I can’t wait to get inside them- As soon as Jungkook is out of the picture…

 

I look around the room. B Free is being dragged towards the exit door. I sigh, biting into my lower lip. I feel very bad about him. All he did was express his opinion about a rapper’s stage name. He most likely thought it was as funny as I did. Suga? Really? The fuck kind of name is Suga! I mean… The fake rapper tried to cover his feminine qualities by saying that he chose that name to prove that he’s the opposite of something so sweet but COME ON! Everyone in the business knows that that is bullshit. He’s not hard. He’s not cool. He’s no thug. He’s sweet as candy and should stick to singing about gay shit like that. I can’t stand gay people. They’re so disgusting. [Especially the way Suga stares at the horse rapper.](http://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/e35/p320x320/12751440_859560270856752_506766423_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTIwMDczNTA4MjI2MjgxODI4MA%3D%3D.2) It’s disgusting. I can’t tell whether the [horse](http://pm1.narvii.com/6148/c70cab6ba6aa1f943b8967d4755e71f1f86a015f_hq.jpg) stares the same way back, but I hope Suga gets kicked out of the group for being gay either way.

 

Being the [sexiest member](http://static.idolator.com/uploads/2017/04/minzy-2ne1-1491326260.jpg) of 2NE1 was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. I had to force skinship between the other three so often that it sickened me. That’s why I had to do it. I had to leave 2NE1 before they dragged me further into their nasty gay shit. I can’t stand gay people. In my eyes, all skinship is gay. That’s all it is. It’s sickening the way twelve year old, lollipop sucking, hair twirling, nail biting children write about gay shit like that all day. Those shit fuckers. Go learn about how Columbus invented stars or something. Fuck out of here with that stupid retarded shit.

 

I should stop them all. Yeah… That’s right. I should team up with B Free. B Free is kind of sexy anyway. I could fuck him all day and all night. Who the fuck needs G Dragon?! And, on top of that, who the fuck needs to get their nails cracked trying to hurt the precious golden maknae? Not me! No sir eeeee. I don’t need that shit to break my [nails](https://cdn0.vox-cdn.com/thumbor/9wrTUWQ3eTOFfRyMUqlBmTZZldo=/800x0/filters:no_upscale\(\)/cdn0.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_asset/file/3141736/2013_01_iced-manicure-cherish-me.0.jpeg). Each one costs $300 American dollars. I don’t need anything happening to them. B Free can take care of my night time fun AND the stupid retard for me!!! At least my hands don’t need to be dirtied.

 

I need to be very sneaky with this though. I know that much… I hide behind a guard as I see Taeyang-ssi walking past me with a pretty girl in tow. I walk up, calm as a cucumber, into the ambulance with B Free. When one of the paramedics asks what I’m doing, I simply say “Oh, with him? Why… He’s my boyfriend!” Before the ambulance doors close, I watch as paparazzi and fans crowd the vehicle, snapping pictures to upload to the internet. I wonder which source will get the scoop first. The doors close and I’m whisked away towards the same hospital the beloved idols are heading. I wring my hands, smirking. Good. Right where I wanted them… 


	5. I Want My Hyungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook wakes up in the hospital. He definitely knows his first visitor. 
> 
> AKA
> 
> Emotional!Jungkook and Sweet!GD/Understanding!GD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't been uploading this story as much as I'd like to. Your comments persuaded me to continue this story.

I groan, covering my eyes to shield them from the harsh fluorescent light. I try to sit up, but I whimper from the sudden throbbing that makes me wish I didn’t need a head. I notice how rough the clothes I’m wearing are before I realize I’m not wearing my clothes from before. I feel as if I’m wearing a dress! I panic, opening my eyes and peering down. I see white blankets, white sheets, white pillows and a white gown covering my body. I can see my Ironman ankle socks peeking out from underneath the bottom of my blanket. I smile, wriggling my toes.

 

Then I notice the weight on the left side of my blanket. It feels as if something is stopping it from being moved. I look over with a gasp. It’s him. It’s G-Dragon, Kwon Jiyong, leader of Big Bang. What’s he doing here? Why does my head hurt so bad- Oh… I nearly forgot. That guy attacked me… B-Free. I hope he’s not in the same hospital as I am. It’ll be nothing but bad news if that guy finds me here. I shiver, looking over at the open window.

 

“Cold?” I startle, swiveling my head around to rest my eyes on the sleepy man at my bedside. Jiyong is sitting up now, staring at me with one perfect eyebrow arched up. Since I’m the only one here, he must have meant me. I blush, pursing my lips before I roll my eyes at how naive I am. I should have known he meant me. I swear I’m so stupid sometimes.

 

“Yeah, a little… Can you close the window please, hyung?” I tack on the ‘hyung’ without a second thought before tensing up. He did ask me to call him that, right? I don’t want to rush our… Friendship? I don’t know. I just don’t want to force anything with him. No use scaring away the man before I even get to know him better. 

 

He smiles at me. My chest gets tight with an unknown emotion. “Sure thing, Jungkook;” he says as if we’ve talked with each other for centuries. He stands up and I notice something beautiful. Jiyong’s outfit looks amazing. He is [wearing](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/29/e7/0d/29e70dfbfd3a28855a1f7cd5ce7b12a5.jpg) a simple white shirt with red rectangular blocks with white letters in each block. His black pants are sleek yet fashionably baggy. His butt however is hugged snugly by the very back of the pants. I kind of wish I could feel it. I wonder if it’s as supple as it looks.

 

I hear a loud chuckle as he slams the window shut. “Mind repeating that?” The words fall out of his mouth and I chew onto the inside of my bottom lip. I push my pinky nail into the palm of my left hand before timidly asking, “What do you mean?” I forget the ‘hyung’ out of nervousness.

 

“You said something about wanting to feel if something is as supple as it looks?” Pause. “Maybe it doesn’t matter much, but you seemed to say it as I stood up…” He must be doing this on purpose. I scoff, jokingly. Jiyong crosses the room to walk over to my bed. “What were you talking about, Jungkook-ah?” I squirm in my bed. My butt rubs against the sheets awkwardly. I shake my head, indicting I’d rather not say what I meant by that. Jiyong sighs before sitting backwards in the wooden chair I guess a nurse gave him.

 

“How does your head feel? Do you remember what happened?” Jiyong says, suddenly getting nervous. He leans forward before placing his forehead against mine. I blush. “You’re warm…” No shit, hyung. You’re burning me up. I lean back before taking a sip of water. My throat is so dry. I wonder how long I was out for.

 

“My head is pounding right now. I remember what happened… I hope he isn’t here.” I admit lowly. I reach for the remote underneath my leg. I scrape up the filth from underneath my nails with a toothpick I find on the small brown table. 

 

“I’m sorry you went through that, Jungkook. Don’t worry about him being here though. He is being guarded… Most likely,” Jiyong says as sure as he can sound. I scratch the back of my neck. I hope he isn’t here. As soon as he seems me lying in bed, he may attack me again. If he attacks me while I’m trying to recover as soon as possible in time for work, I will be set back even more. At least Jiyong is here with me, but I want my hyungs here with me too. I want Taehyung’s hugs, Jimin’s aegyo, Seokjin’s back rubs, Namjoon’s kind words and Yoongi’s neck pillow. As if noticing I’m not exactly happy, Jiyong lays down beside me. He ruffles my hair as he holds me. I try as hard as I can not to cry before the dam breaks inside me. 

 

“Don’t worry, Jungkook. Everything will be okay.” It better be.


	6. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G-Dragon chooses to stay with Jungkook in the hospital until his hyungs can come see him. Cho Pd tries to attack GD while Jungkook lays asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! NEAR RAPE AND PANIC ATTACKS!! PLEASE BE CAREFUL IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY SUCH ACTIONS

I can’t believe that rapper hates Bangtan so much. What kind of bull is that? That didn’t do anything to disrespect him. Not that I know of, I mean. I understand that I don’t know everything yet. Rap Monster, their leader, could know more on the matter. He could have said something that came off as rude. I realize that I should him the benefit of a doubt though. I should give him a chance before I accuse him of saying something to make B Free attack him. This reminds me of Cho Pd. Of course, that loser never physically assaulted/attacked me before… But due to jealousy and pettiness, he did attack me without Big Bang nor I causing any problems with him before. It could be similar to that circumstance. 

 

I just hope this blows over soon. Though Bangtan did not attack B Free first, they did exchange blows. That won’t be too good for the youngsters at all. Who is the oldest in the team again? Jimin? No… Jin! That’s who is the oldest, I think. Though Rap Monster is the leader of the team, I’m afraid I’ll have to talk to who should be the most mature member out of Bangtan. Jin will hopefully understand how bad this could get. Actually… Why not just talk to both the leader and the oldest? That’ll be perfect! That way if the leader does not understand what I mean, Jin can clear it up. Also, with the both of them exercising their roles over the other members, they can explain the best way to let this incident blow over.

 

Jungkook’s sobs come to an abrupt stop with one loud sniff. He turns onto his left side. He tries to curl into the smallest ball he can before he grumbles as if utterly offended that he can’t in his state. I chuckle before leaning down to ruffle his fluffy hair. He stills with a subtle tremor going through his body. I move my hand. He whimpers, reaching with the arm that has the IV in it, in order to pull my hand back down. I step back, pulling the hospital chair as close to the bed as I can. I place my hand back into the beautiful locks. 

 

A harsh clearing of someone’s throat snaps me out of staring at the gorgeous maknae lying in front of me. My head whips around, nearly giving me intense pain on accident, as I lock eyes with the man standing in the doorway. 

 

“We should talk,” I don’t answer, choosing instead to blink stupidly at him.” About Jungkook…”

 

He pauses, smiling. “Right, Dragon-ssi?” 

 

Why do assholes always seem to find me so easily?! I’m so sick of this shit… 

 

I stand up, holding back a coo as I watch Jungkook frown at the removal of my hand. I never knew it felt so good for someone to play with your hair… Maybe I should give it a try. Later though. Right now I have to deal with the one and only Cho Pd. What are the fucking odds?!

 

“What are you doing here, Pd-ssi?” I try to sound as polite as I can. I hate this man, but of course I need to remain professional. I refuse to stoop down to his level. That would make me disgusted with myself. I bite my bottom lip to stop a smirk from forming on my lips. He needs something from me. He keeps shifting back and forth. He is wringing his hands as they hang low in front of his belt buckle. Plus, he’s never tried to be respectful and polite towards me. This is the wrong time though. I don’t want Jungkook to be in an environment where there is drama. And Cho Pd is very unpredictable right now. I don’t want to make him explode by accident. Jungkook does not need to be disturbed while he’s resting. 

 

“I can’t visit my favorite dongsaeng?” Cho Pd chuckles. To anyone seeing him in this moment, they would think he’s being sincere, but I know the truth. I know how he’s baiting me to be hostile towards him. He wants me to lose my cool. What does he want-? He’s trying to get Jungkook alone! If I lose my cool right now, then I will be banned from visiting the maknae. If I’m banned at this moment, Cho Pd will be left alone with Jungkook. I can’t let that happen… My expression hardens and I wait for him to continue.

 

He lets out an awkward chuckle before clearing his throat once more. “I umm… I wanted to offer you something actually,” he lets the sentence trail off. He makes his way over to my body. I stiffen before gently pushing him back. I push him into the bathroom, letting out quick short breaths of panic. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale…_ I manage to calm down my breathing just enough for me to focus again.

 

I hear that awful dark chuckle for the second time. I jolt, jerking my hand off of his chest. I shake my hand rapidly. How disgusting. I glare at the man in front of me.

 

“What was your offer?” I say, choosing to do a 180 in order to remain stoic. I square up my shoulders, ready to hear something completely out of the question.

 

“I can make this all go away.” I let his words sink in. Does he mean- No. It just happened in front of a lot of other idols. There’s no way it won’t get out in the public. But wait… It’s a deal offer. There must be something in it for him. I wonder what he wants. It’s probably something ridiculous, but BTS can’t handle a scandal this big. Bangtan, the Bulletproof Boy Scouts, being violent with a sunbaenim? Out of nowhere? That’s what the paparazzi will call it. Maybe I should sacrifice something for them… I would hate for Jungkook to be dragged throughout the mud over this. But wait a sec… Jungkook got hurt! Of course that isn’t a good thing at all, but Armies will most likely focus on the fact that Jungkook was attacked and not the fact that their oppas fought back against a sunbae. But am I willing to risk that on their behalf? It will affect the both of us, depending on Cho Pd’s deal anyway. But do I even trust Cho Pd that much? Well… Let me at least hear what he has to say first.

 

“What’s the catch?” I blurt out after a long beat. Cho Pd ignores the rude remark and continues.

 

**“Let me fuck you.”** I freeze. My blood runs cold. What the fuck?! I jerk back and away from the older. My body shakes without permission. I try to grab the doorknob and turn it without turning my back on the other. Cho Pd chuckles before pinning me by my throat against the bathroom door. As his thumb pushes into my windpipe, I scream and begin attacking him with everything I’ve got.

 

_**“Yah! What’s going on in there?!"**_ Suga, second oldest of BTS, yells as he pounds on the bathroom door. It jostles my head and makes a headache burst throughout my skull, but I’ve been happier. Thank God. I kick Cho Pd in the crotch before yanking open the door. I quickly slam the door shut, turning my face towards Suga. The boys stare at me with shock as they take in my ruffled attire, crazy hair and trembling body. 

 

_“Call… the police…”_ I manage to spit out before fainting from the shock of things. Before I succumb to the darkness, I can see Rap Monster sitting on top of Cho Pd’s back with his hands tied with a white towel. I can hear Taehyung singing a feel good song. I can hear Suga cursing, upset. I can J-Hope telling an officer on his phone that “G-Dragon sunbaenim was sexually assaulted in room 203 where Jeon Jungkook is currently resting for recovery”. I can feel Jin’s hands petting my hair and I think… _Ahh._ So having your hair pet _does_ feel good… 


	7. We're All Hurting, But As Long As My Crush Is Happy... I'll Pretend I Am Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another angst filled, drama filled chapter... 
> 
> In which Jungkook uses a dildo, G Dragon takes a cold shower, Seungri nearly gets some and Seokjin tries to help them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Jungkook looks like while he's 'busy' with his toy: https://ii.yuki.la/a/43/4fdc8307c0d9004c35df142d2f5c9231d0a109d47bd1524f6359eeb8b1fd943a.gif
> 
> ^^^ Not safe for work, school, etc. Open wisely.

_**2 Months Later** _

 

I haven't heard from Jiyong hyung since two months ago. After he was sexually assaulted, there was a speedy trial and the offender could either pay a fine and get a restraining order or go to jail. I heard he chose a restraining order. I am now discharged from the hospital. You'd think that since I've been away from Jiyong hyung for so long that I'd miss him. Ironically, I don't. I'm too busy with the promotions for our new song entitled "Blood, Sweat & Tears". Yoongi is so convinced it'll be a flop because of the talk of body fluids. While Namjoon thinks it'll be a success because- and I quote- "We grinded on the floor, Jimin is blindfolded, Taehyung is choked by two older men, Seokjin is a visual king, my dancing has improved and our maknae seductively sucks green liquid off of his finger... How could it not be a success? We literally had to become kinky hoes in order for this concept to work!" To be honest, I agree with Namjoon hyung, but I can never admit it. Taehyung and Jimin will just find a way to turn the conversation into one about my crush on Jiyong hyung. 

Ever since I was dispatched from the hospital, Taehyung and Jimin have been pestering me about "riding that dick until the sun gets jealous". I don't want to do that. At least, not right now anyway. I want to focus on this comeback. GD-sunbaenim is very busy doing promotions for his multiple jobs and projects. I'm sure he isn't thinking about me. If he is, he's probably wondering why he let a fetus like me get him assaulted. If it had not been for me, GD-sunbaenim wouldn't have came to visit me in the hospital. He wouldn't have been there and he wouldn't have saw that man in the first place. It's all my fault. It's best for the both of us if I keep my distance.

X

"Seungri... It's killing me," I whine, shoving my face into my pillow. Seungri cackles. He ruffles my hair even though I've already told him to stop nine times already. He stands up about to leave when I attempt to kick him without sitting up.

"What do you want me to do, hyung? It isn't like I have maknae connections or something." His voice was way too high for that to be true. I sit up, smirking. Seungri bites his lip nervously. 

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! I can't do a thing about this, hyung!" He backs up into the closed bedroom door and I follow. I press my chest against his. I hate taking advantage of our past relationship, but I know all the ways to make my little panda sing (as weird as that sounds). I grip the panda's hips pushing mine against his. He gulps, swallowing roughly. I remember all too well what happens after I touch his hips. Seungri loves this, almost as much as he loves neck hickeys. I rub my thumbs into his hips in small circles. He clutches onto my shirt to pull me closer as if he has no idea he's even doing it. 

"Let me have you, G. Just one more time..." His eyes are fluttering shut and I almost give in until my mind starts comparing the two to each other. Seungri is more desperate than Jungkook. Jungkook is younger. My hands remember Seungri's body, but they ache to hold onto the bunny's right now. 

I sigh, pulling back. I release his hips. Seungri's eyes snap open. "I-  I- Didn't mean to!" I feel so guilty as I watch the lust leave his eyes, the love remaining. I can't use him like this. What was I even thinking...

"Just see if you can get his number for me, Gri." Seungri opens his mouth to say something, but I slip out of his room. My guilt makes my walk brisk. 

_How could I be so stupid?_

X

"Do you think you miss him?" Seokjin asks, trying to act innocent. I roll my eyes. I can see right through all of them if I try. He just wants to know if I've talked to him recently. Which... I haven't. I kind of want to, but I already know I'm bad luck when it comes to him. I already got him assaulted by accident. I don't want to know what happens when I do something on purpose.

"I don't know, hyung. Should I?" I feign indifference, my heart beating fast. I can still see his gorgeous black hair being ruffled by beautiful long fingers. I whine lowly in the back of my throat when I imagine swiping my tongue over his collar bone. I can imagine his hands pressing me against a wall as his teeth paint a pretty picture titled "Taken". I want that so badly. I cough forcefully when I realize my cock is half filled with blood. Damn you, hyung. Just thinking about you makes me hot.

"Kookie?" I look up, my cheeks red.

"Here." He hands me a small bottle of lube. I open my mouth a few times, trying to explain. 

"You may not be able to admit it, but you body does. Every time we mention him in fact." Have I seriously been getting half hard every time he's mentioned? Damn. I'm really desperate for him. Shit. I shouldn't be.

I nod my thanks, quickly rushing into my room. I close and lock my door. I head straight for the black chest in the back of my closet. I pull out a six inch with a suction cup. I attach it to the wall, laying my front down on the bed. I strip naked as I bend over, aligning myself. I finger myself open until I'm gasping. I curse my stupid hormones as I back myself up onto the dildo, wishing it were the hyung that caused my erection to appear. Damn you, GD.

I bite into the blankets underneath me. It feels so good and I can't stop myself from letting out little whines from time to time. I sit up, arching my back. I turn my palms until they're facing the wall yet I keep facing my bed. My head thumps softly against the wall as I ride until I cum with a broken whimper. 

X 

Seokjin presses his ear against the maknae's door. He blushes as he realizes that Jungkook used his gift right away. He walks away quickly. Due to a drunken night, he knows Jungkook doesn't usually get hard that easily. Jungkook must really want G-Dragon. He sighs before heading to his room. He pulls out his phone as he makes a call to someone he knows might help.

"Listen, Seungri hyung... I need a favor."

X

Jiyong leans back against the wall. He can't do it. He simply can't get hard without thinking of either Seungri or Jungkook. He knows he doesn't love Seungri anymore. His love for Seungri had been mostly lust anyway. A few angry fucks in the studio with the door locked and that was that. Jungkook? Jungkook was a different story. Usually Jiyong feels nothing but fatherly love towards the younger male idols. It's the first time he's actually had a crush on a younger male idol. 

Jiyong groans as he thinks about Jungkook. He imagines those tantalizing puffy red lips being wrapped around his-

"Nope. I need a shower." He feels too guilty about him. He's way older than Jungkook. He could never make the first move. Jungkook has to come to him first. He doesn't want to be known as the older man who stole a maknae's innocence. Though he's the one who stole Seungri's, no one knows that. However, many people took pictures of the fight with B Free. They had all saw the heart eyes Jiyong had threw at the unconscious maknae. They have saw how he had a protective stance over the younger, as he softly cooed to the unresponsive male how everything would be alright. If word got out that the famous leader of Big Bang, G-Dragon, sought after BTS' innocent bunny toothed maknae, he would like the biggest pervert in history. No matter how the fight happened. No matter what he said.

No. Jungkook would have to come to him first.

X 

"Don't you think they're being stupid, hyung?"

"Yeah... I know he wants Jungkook. He even..."

"Even?"

"He even turned  _me_ down. I was all willing to have sex with him again, even though I know he doesn't love me back, and he stopped. This disgusted look came over his face and he stepped away from me. He didn't kiss me. He grind against me until he came. He didn't have angry rough sex to get all his anger out on me. He didn't touch me at all. He just left..."

"Oh, hyung..."

"It's okay. I'd rather him be happy with someone else, than have him suffer to fake love for someone else's sake. I'll get over him."

"I hope you do. It's hard for me too."

"How so?"

"Jungkook... I buy him sex toys, lube, clothes, shoes, shower him in affection... And he has no clue. He was masturbating with lube I handed to him and I had to walk away instead of helping him out."

"That's even worse than what I go through..."

"At least you got to feel G-Dragon sunbaenim's hands all over you... Jungkook would never let me do that. He'd think I'm crazy."

"Maybe not crazy... More like drunk."

"Still..."

"We should get them together though. No matter how much it hurts?"

"No matter how much it hurts."

Seokjin hangs up first, but Seungri is the first one to break into tears.

 


	8. Swish, Swish, Bish!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook discovers 2k, Jiyong cleans his room, Seokjin raids Jungkook's room, Seungri fucks up, Yoongi gets a lap full of Taehyung, Hoseok cuddles with a drunk Namjoon against his will, and Jimin witnesses the mayhem.
> 
> ~Yes, it's a run-on sentence. Fight me!~

I know I'm too fucked up right now... I take a deep breath. Vomit rises up the back of my ruined throat. I still have dried cum on my left cheek near my cheekbone. The bridge of my nose hurts from that motherfucker's left hook. I just want to go home. I want to go home to Jiyong. I know I can't have him, but a boy can dream right? I want him so bad. Yet that stupid maknae had to steal him from me. I don't know what Jiyong sees in him anyway. Jungkook is not all that. He isn't anything I'm not. I am so much better than him. I am older, I knew Jiyong longer and I know him. I know what he likes. I know which hand gesture means when he does them. I know which side of the bed he sleeps on. I can't believe Jiyong sees me as nothing, but a bed partner.

All this time, Jiyong has used me. He has used me instead of using other idols. He used me instead of them in order to protect them, but who protected me? He protected their hearts, but he couldn't protect mine. I am his maknae. I am the youngest in the group. I am the baby and yet he never treated me like I was one. He never babied me at all. Much less, did he care! 

In fact, Jiyong hated me when he first met me. He hated me and never welcomed me. He had to be told he should welcome me into Big Bang... It had not bothered me until now. I stumble into a beefy man. He yells something in stuttered Russian before slapping me. He's heavy handed. As I fall, I seem to fall in slow motion. When I finally crash to the floor, I can see a blurry Jiyong staring at me with disappointed eyes. I slur out his name before my head crashes hard.

X

I have never seen such a better picture taken of me before. I looked amazing holding my slumped maknae on the cover of every magazine. Our picture was interpreted in many ways. In one tabloid, Seungri is depicted as being too tired after drinking too much. I'm shown as the caring hyung, the thoughtful leader. In one blog, a saesang fan vaguely recalls me shoving her aside to rescue my 'crazy ex boyfriend'. In another, Seungri is acting out after I 'broke his heart' by 'stealing another maknae's heart'. The news hasn't been good. One credible source told a popular magazine company that Seungri had started a bar fight and that, after failing to break it up, I was left to pick up the pieces. The sad part is that that is the closest one to the truth. Unfortunately, it was the most read too. 

Seungri refuses to answer any questions when asked about that night. Jungkook is thrown into this as being the reason why Seungri went crazy. BTS' Army have been sending Seungri hate messages on every thing they can think of. Instagram is full of people unfollowing Seungri's Insta and people sending hate filled DMs. Facebook now has full pages of groups that hate him and what he has become. Twitter is full of ruthless blunt memes of the incident. Some include photoshopped images of Seungri as a stripper. After a while, Seungri gave me his phone. He said he didn't want to look at it anymore.

Things have been extremely bad for him. People send Seungri's profiles on social media pictures of dead pandas... It isn't right. I delete every DM I see that pops up. I made Seungri's Instagram private. I figured it was the least I could do for now. 

I don't want Seungri to be bombarded with hate as soon as he decides he's ready to face what he has done. Sure... Every adult (and other minors) become drunk and act a little crazy. That's understandable. However, as an idol, we are held to a higher standard. We are supposed to be as pure as possible. We have to make sure we don't come across as unrelatable or mean or offensive. It's unfortunate, but we all knew what we were getting into. Seungri knew. He knew...

So why does he blame me for this?

X

If my name pops up in another headline for something that has nothing to do with me one more time... I had nothing to do with Seungri and Jiyong being at a bar. I don't know who the stranger who hit Seungri was. I was no where near them. I was in Osaka at the time. I wasn't even in the same city. It's annoying to have to deal with this. It's upsetting Army and that makes me upset. I throw my tennis ball against my bedroom wall for the fourteenth time. I'm so bored right now. Going on my phone won't work because I will keep seeing things about the incident and that'll upset me so that can't cure my boredom. I wonder what Tae's doing...

I sit up, swinging my feet over until they hang off the edge of my bed. I push myself off of my bed. As soon as my feet touch the floor, I nearly fall. That brings a smile to my face. I head out of my room, heading straight for the living room. Hopefully, Taehyung will be in there. Maybe he'll be playing a game or something. I walk into the living room and see no one. I sigh, rolling my eyes. I forgot that everyone said they wanted some space today... 

I walk over to the game system sitting on the wooden coffee table. I pick up the game that is lying next to it. I push in the game without thinking. I don't check what it is. When the game loads, I can already tell I'm going to be busy for a while.

X

While cleaning my room, I find nothing but remnants of Jungkook. That's a bold-faced lie. I find things that remind me of him. I find things like Ryan, Jungkook's leader's favorite. I find things like bunny slippers. I find things like models with thick thighs (when none of them compare to Jungkook though, I chuckle and think 'of course not'). I find pictures of concerts where he's been standing behind me as I stand there oblivious. I can't believe I never noticed those loving stares and shy blushes... 

"Jiyong?!" Youngbae screams out. Shit... I forgot. I'm supposing to be helping Youngbae with his rap sample he's been working on. How could I forget about that? I run out of my room and into his.

X

I sneak into Jungkook's room with ease. As the eldest member, I'm the sneakiest I'd love to be able to say. Yoongi beats me (by- like- a hair but whatever...). I rummage through his room, looking for anything that hints towards a crush on me. I see pictures of all of the members together. I see toys that Jungkook plays with when he thinks everyone is asleep. I see flashlights, lube, pillows, shoeboxes, stashed away snacks, receipts for gifts he's given us already... I see nothing. Nothing. Nothing that even alludes to the hope that Jungkook would ever crush on me, his eldest hyung. I slink away back to my room. Pitiful. Disappointed. Ashamed...

X

I swear I didn't expect Taehyung to be this flirtatious tonight... He's straddling my lap right now. My hands are gripping the arms of the wooden chair I'm sitting in, trying not to touch him. I don't want Seokjin to kill me for touching him in any way that he isn't used to. I don't want to start something. Though... I interrupt my own thoughts as Taehyung begins grinding down onto my lap. Taehyung seems to really want me right now.

I'm the stoic hyung. i'm the hyung that has a rare gummy smile, sleeps a lot due to long hours in the Genius Lab, swears and raps. I'm not known for being seductive or sly. I'm not known for being goofy and bright. I'm not known for grinding up against a maknae either, but I can't help it. He called "Yoongi" without the 'hyung'. He should know better...

X

He's so warm. He's babbling underneath his breath. He's shivering though it isn't cold. He's muttering about wanting to cuddle and I could never refuse him anything. He is my loving member. He is my amazing friend. When his hiccuping mouth slams onto my shaking ones, I kiss him back just as hungry. We stumble into my room. I spot Jimin jerking off in the corner. He gasps as I pin his friend down on my bed. I unfasten Hoseok's pants. Jimin's hand speeds up until he slumps against the wall, a fiery red blush chasing itself onto his other cheek. He runs out of the room when I finally bury myself to the hilt in tight, hot Hoseok. 

I hope he remembers this in the morning...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder!!!!
> 
> This is not the finished chapter. Each sub segment you saw will have its own chapter. It will be written in long, flourishing details when I can't sleep and my mind decides to puke up some good content. Enjoy your glimpse into the future though.


	9. Puke, Vomit, Upchuck...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungri waking up with a hangover. 
> 
> (I FORGOT THIS STORY WAS UNFINISHED WHAT THE EVER LOVING FLYING FUKLIOFNCSEINFOSNEOFUNCO)

Seungri sits up. His head swings from the left and the right as if he were on a ship ride from Hell. He fists his sweater, pulling at the fabric so hard it rips. His migraine tears through his body. He doesn't dare think the cliche "I am never drinking again". Seungri knows that as long as his feelings for Jiyong hyung still exist, so will his drinking problem. Whenever he drinks, that is a time where he forgets. He forgets about Jiyong's soft hair now turned rough from the excessive dyeing, Jiyong's smile, Jiyong's habit of covering his face with a bent hand whenever he's embarrassed... He forgets and he welcomes the darkness the alcohol brings him to. 

He remembers the first time he ever used alcohol as an escape instead of a celebratory element. Jiyong had come home from a long night with Sandara Park. The young mistress had seduced the rapper so easily, it had left the maknae enraged and shocked. After promising for a month that they would finally go out shopping together (screw what management said), Jiyong had followed a girl with no ass and an odd smile. 

I seriously do not understand why people like her anyway. She wears baggy clothes, has weird hairstyles and wears short dresses. She does it all to look like a teenager. Doesn't hyung feel like a pedophile dating her? Oh! Excuse me... FUCKING HER!!!! It disgusts me. They are so awkward together too. At any meeting, she looks at him like she's trying to be sexy but only just now figured out what the word means. She awkwardly bites her lips until they bleed, bats her ugly barely there eyelashes and tries to flirtatiously waggle (I would say wiggle but come on now, we all know she looks stupid) her fingers in a way of getting his attention. 

And for some reason...

It always works!!! Until now anyway... I finally got rid of her. Only for some little boy to ruin all the hard work I put in. I should have never gotten a taste of that Ji-dong because now I want my lips around it 25/8 and pity the fool that stands in my way!!! 

I sit up too fast, vomiting all over my Gucci white slippers. I curse before stumbling over to the bathroom connected to the room. Realizing only Jiyong has one, I kick the door only to hurt myself even further. Shit! He's going to kill me when he comes back. 

I shower as quickly as I can before changing into one of Jiyong's comfortable outfits. I walk into Taeyang's room


End file.
